Redux
Redux is the 2nd episode of S3 of TEOMS, and this is the 3rd part of Apocalypse, it was directed by Richard Dean Anderson. This episode marks the return of Alex Kyreck after he had been shot. Colonel Frank Simmons arrives to the SGC and he doesn't appear for 9 episodes until Doomsday. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Fox Mulder *Pearl Krabs * Major General George Hammond * Dr. Daniel Jackson * Colonel Frank Simmons (debut) * Teal'c * Dr. Walter Bishop *The Borg *The Borg Queen *Black Sponge *JellyfishJam38 *Patrick Star *Alex Kyreck (uncredited) Story Last Time On The End of My Soul... Walter: Ok, now guys, i want you all to meet your new boss. Major General George Hammond. General: Hello guys, I am George Hammond, and what is all of your names? SpongeBob: My name Is SpongeBob. Fox: My name is Fox Mulder. Timmy: My name is Timmy. Pearl: My name is Pearl. General: Nice to meet you all. All of us are going to the SGC Command Center. Were you will be safe. Timmy: Cool. :) So they left the shelter. And now the conclusion.... Major General George Hammond, SpongeBob, Fox, Pearl, Timmy & Walter arrived at the SGC Command Center. When they got there. Teal'c & Daniel Jackson were waiting for them. General: Guys, we have new surivours. Teal'c: Indeed. :) General: Tell them your names. SpongeBob: My name is SpongeBob. Fox: My name is Fox Mulder. Pearl: My name is Pearl Krabs. Timmy: My name is Timmy SquarePants. Walter: My name is Dr. Walter Bishop. So they told them their names. Timmy: What's your names? Teal'c: I'm Teal'c and i'm a good jaffa. Dr. Daniel Jackson: I am Daniel Jackson. General: Ok, that's enough. Surivours, our first team briefing will be in 4 hours. SpongeBob: yes sir! 2 hours later. Patrick Star, Black Sponge & The Borg Queen were landing on Earth. Borg Queen: Guys, our mission is to find the 4 surivours. Patrick Star: Yes! Black Sponge: Ok. They were looking for the last 4 surivours. Until they find somebody. Patrick Star: Guys, i have found somebody. JellyfishJam38: OH GOD, NOT THE BORG! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Black Sponge: Bob, you will never get saved. Borg Queen: Take him with us. So they did. 4 hours later.... General and the last 4 surivours were talking about their 1st mission. General: Ok guys, Your team will be called "SG-11". Your mission is to destroy the borg ships at all cost. Fox: Yes sir! SpongeBob: But what about Walter? General: He could stay here. Fox: Ok. The Stargate was opened. SpongeBob: My god. Pearl: That's so cool. Fox: Let's move it. They got in the stargate. 5 seconds later.... SpongeBob, Fox, Timmy & Pearl were on the borg ship. Fox: Never seen this before. Timmy: I know. Then, The Borg Queen & Patrick Star came out of no were. The Borg Queen: Freeze! SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick Star: I don't remember you. SpongeBob: WHAT?! The Borg Queen: Bow down to your new Borg Master. Alex Kyreck Alex Kyreck: We are the borg, resistance is futile. Fox: Oh crap. 3 minutes later... Colonel Frank Simmons was arriving at the SGC Command Center, Frank: Well, here we go. *smiling* To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes